Nat
by AnnLiberty
Summary: Third installment in the Emergent and Hero of Chicago universe. Eric and Tris face the challenges of love and leading Dauntless, and have an unexpected encounter with the woman who helped Eric take down Jeanine Matthews. Eric POV.
1. Chapter 1:Under Seige

Another installment in the Emergent and Hero of Chicago universe. Eric and Tris face the challenges of love and leading Dauntless, and have an unexpected encounter with the woman who helped Eric take down Jeanine Matthews. 4 chapters. Eric POV.

xxxx

Saturday, May 28

Sometimes when I go running, I still travel the path I used when I was working on taking down Jeanine Matthews. I grew fond of the challenge of running through the streets of Chicago and up and down to the elevated train platforms. I sometimes check locker number eleven, which Nat and I used to leave each other messages, but it's been empty since a week after Jeanine paid for her crimes with her life. On the day Jeanine was executed I left a letter there for Nat, thanking her and her people for everything they did. A week later it was gone, so I hope she received it.

I really wanted Nat and her people to know how much I appreciate their reaching out to me. I was a pawn in Jeanine's diabolical scheme, helpless to free myself from her web as she threatened the lives of my parents and younger sister. I was desperate, and Nat gave me the spark of hope that I needed to change my life.

Every good thing in my world started with that contact. We were able to catch Jeanine and her confederates in their kidnapping, human experimentation, and murder scheme. My family was saved, and I have been able to have a relationship with them again. I could make friends without fearing that contact with me endangered their lives. All of this led to the greatest gift of all, my relationship with the beautiful, intelligent, caring, and brave Tris Prior.

Tris and I have been seeing each other for over a year now. Our relationship started when she completed training to become a leader in the Dauntless faction. Tris is the youngest person to ever complete leadership training, and she earned the highest score in the faction's history on her final exam. Both of the records she beat were mine until she came along, and I like to tease her that her records should have an asterisk next to them since she's divergent. I mean, I set the record with just my Dauntless aptitude, but she has aptitudes for Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. I'm only joking, of course. The truth is that I could not be more proud of Tris and everything she has accomplished.

Things are good between Tris and I. We're technically next door neighbors, but I've pretty much been living in her apartment for the last few months. We've established a comfortable routine that helps us navigate our chaotic lives as leaders in the warrior faction.

A knock on my office door shakes me from my reverie. I snap to attention and see our head leader, Max, standing in my open doorway.

"Eric, we have a situation," he says. His face looks grave, and I'm on my feet immediately. "A group of factionless have attacked Amity. There are a number of dead, and damage to the food stores there. The attackers have acquired weapons somehow. Surveillance shows more factionless headed that way. I'm dispatching a platoon, and I'm about to call up a second. I've also called up a group of soldiers, repairmen, and a couple engineers from Erudite to fortify the wall wherever they're getting through."

"How many factionless attackers are we talking about?" I ask.

"Initial reports ranged from fifty to over a hundred. The Amity are in chaos, so they weren't sure. Children, the elderly, and some of the women are hiding. The leaders tried appeasing their attackers, but that has just led to greater and greater demands. There are a handful of hunting rifles at their disposal, but they really don't want to 'take up arms against their fellow man.'" Max uses finger quotes and we both roll our eyes at the Amity hippies who would rather risk starving the entire city than have to kill a couple criminal attackers.

"Eric," Max continues, "this is big. I need you out there. We have to plug the leak in the wall, put down this attack, and deal with the aftermath in Amity."

"Yes sir," I reply. It's my only option. I may be a leader, but I'm also a soldier, and my commanding officer just issued an order. "How soon do I ship out?"

"The next group leaves here at 1600 hours," he says. "That gives you almost five hours to get yourself together. You will be gone for at least two weeks, possibly more, so plan accordingly. And Eric," he adds, his face both soft and serious, "be careful out there, and don't forget your Kevlar."

I nod at Max as he turns to leave, then I take in a deep breath and release it slowly. My mind is a jumbled mess of everything I need to do. The only clear thought I have is of the diamond ring hidden in my sock drawer, and the girl I was going to propose to next week. I had it all planned. Next week is the second anniversary of Tris' arrival in Dauntless. Even though we didn't get together until she had been here for ten months, her choosing day was the day she literally dropped into my world and changed everything.

Like everyone in the compound, I noticed the tiny stiff with the courage to be first jumper. As Jeanine's lackey I wasn't free to pursue a relationship then, and as I was a leader and she was an initiate it wouldn't have been allowed anyway, but I noticed Tris. She frustrated me to no end - brave, yet always too smart and too selfless to blend in. I knew she was divergent early in her initiation. I worked hard to keep her from being caught by Jeanine even as I watched her begin a relationship with my then rival, Four. It stung, but I kept reminding myself that I didn't do relationships.

After turning on Jeanine and bringing her to justice I was free to develop real relationships, but the only girl I wanted was Tris, and she was with Four. When she started leadership training we became real friends. It was torture getting to know Tris and letting her know me. Every day I fell for her a little harder, and every night I dreamed of being with her. It took a lot of self-discipline, and more than a few cold showers, to settle for friendship.

My resolve was further tested when her relationship with Four started to deteriorate. I wanted to rip off the proverbial bandage and snatch her up, but Tris is not a possession or a small child who needs someone to take care of things for her. So again, I waited. She and Four truly care for one another, and their common upbringing in Abnegation made them both self-sacrificing, so it took time for them to accept that it wasn't going to work and that they would be happier as friends.

I thought I was strong before, but resisting Tris once she was single was pure torture. I knew she needed a little time after her breakup, but when I heard her tell our friend Uriah that she didn't want to date until she finished leadership training, I knew I had to hold back. Disinterested Tris had attracted me, but flirty, single Tris drove me wild. I was constantly stopping myself from touching her and kissing her. One night our banter got so heated that I had to leave before I just took her right there on her couch.

I literally marked Tris' test date on my calendar, and I asked her out just minutes after she completed her leadership exam. She accepted as friends, but from that dinner on she was mine, and I let myself show her more every day how I felt about her. I supported her through her ordeal of seeking justice from a cowardly attack that took place when she was an initiate, and I walked with her through a minor health crisis as well. In the end we emerged stronger and, happily, together. Over a year later I'm still amazed that it worked out and that I get to share my life with Tris.

Marriage isn't really expected in Dauntless. Many couples live together and raise families without a legal contract. But I have to admit that my inner caveman loves the idea of Tris sharing my last name and wearing rings that tell other men to back off. In Abnegation marriage is considered sacred, and is expected of every couple, so I know Tris grew up with that understanding. We've talked about being married someday, but I don't think she knows how serious I am, or that I bought her a ring.

I leave my office a man on a mission, and head directly to our apartment. I stay just long enough to grab the ring, and march right back to the leadership offices. The office wing is chaos by now. Commanders, leaders, and administrative staff run around throwing together plans for the battle to come. One of the lieutenants stops me to give me the latest update from Amity. Thirty confirmed dead, and one warehouse breached by the factionless. I take this in with a nod, then look for Tris.

I find her in her office, hastily going over the food supply order for the mobilized troops. She is simultaneously on the phone with the cafeteria ordering tonight's dinner scaled back to reflect that fewer people will be in the compound. I hear her telling the kitchen head to start practicing conservation methods as the food stores at Amity may have been compromised. She's so smart thinking ahead like that.

When the supply list is approved and she's off the phone, I close her office door and pull Tris into my arms. She sighs as she hugs me back.

"They're sending you, aren't they?" she asks sadly.

All I can do is nod, the lump in my throat preventing me from speaking. Tris sighs again.

"I'll worry about you," she confesses. "How long do they think you'll be gone?"

"Max said at least two weeks," I confess softly, running my fingers through her silky blonde hair in what I hope is a soothing manner. "We have to push back the factionless, fortify the fence, and get Amity back on its feet."

I feel Tris crumple a bit, then square her shoulders and nod against my chest. I can't help but admire her strength and resolve. She doesn't like this situation, but I know she will carry on and lead well in my absence.

"I ship out at four PM," I inform her. "I have to get packed, but there is something pressing that I need to do before that."

Tris takes a step back from me. I see unwashed tears in her eyes, but also resolve and understanding.

"What can I do to help?" she asks, selfless as ever.

I drop to one knee, pulling out the ring box.

"Say you'll marry me," I say breathlessly. "It will be a big help going into battle if I know you will marry me when I get home." Tris looks shocked, and I start to ramble, panicked that she'll say no. "I bought the ring a couple weeks ago. I had it all planned. I was going to ask you next week, on Choosing Day. I made dinner reservations and I planned this whole speech about how your arrival at Dauntless was the day my life truly began. I even…"

"Yes," Tris cuts off my rambling.

"What?" I ask, afraid to trust my ears.

"Yes, I will marry you," she repeats.

I stand and pull Tris into my arms, lifting her off her feet. She laughs, a choked sob escaping with it. I fumble with the ring, remove it from the box and place it on her shaking finger.

"I promise," I say to her, my voice little more than a shaking whisper, "I will come home safe to you. And I will make you my wife as soon as you will have me."

Tris nods, then pulls me in for another hug. "I wish we could just get married now," she whispers, "before you leave."

I pull back so I can see Tris' face. She looks sincere and wistful. I pick her up again, this time throwing her slight form over my shoulder. She squeals and laughs as I cross her office and throw the door open.

"Max!" I bellow into the hallway.

"Office!" he yells back.

I march down the hall, my giggling _fiancee_ still tossed over my shoulder. Our co-leader, Harrison, scurries out of his office, startled by the commotion. I wave for him to come along and we enter Max's office together. I set Tris back on her feet facing Max's desk, and stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her petite form. She places her hands on my forearms and leans back into my chest.

Max looks at us inquisitively, and I see the moment his eyes his eyes catch on the ring sparkling on Tris' finger. My grin, which I haven't been able to wipe off my face since Tris said yes, grows even wider as I watch Max's face light up with realization and joy.

"It took you long enough!" he exclaims as he jumps to his feet.

"Wait. What?" asks Harrison, lost in the exchange.

Tris holds up her left hand, and before I know it Harrison has us both engulfed in a bear hug. Max walks around his desk to give his congratulations as well, and while he hugs us Harrison runs next door to Veronica's office. A moment later Veronica and Kyle join us, and the room is filled with joyful celebration.

When the noise dies down, I turn to face Max. "I'm done wasting time," I tell him. "We want to get married before I leave for Amity tonight."

Kyle hurries to the filing cabinet in the corner and pulls out an official form. He hands it to me, and I look Tris directly in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" I ask her.

She nods. "I never wanted all the fuss of a big wedding, Eric. I just want you."

I'm overcome by the sincerity and love in Tris' voice. I pull her to me for a lingering kiss until Max interrupts us by clearing his throat. "I'm afraid all that honeymooning will have to wait until you get back from Amity," he says ruefully. "In the meantime we have a battle to plan and a faction to run. You two fill out this marriage license. Veronica, grab a camera. Kyle, order lunch to be sent up, and don't forget we'll need cake. Is there anyone I should call to come witness this event?"

I look to Tris and am surprised when she shakes her head in the negative. "No," she clarifies, "we only have a few hours until Eric has to leave. I love my friends, but I'm not wasting what precious little time we have worrying about what I'm wearing or putting on makeup. This is just about Eric and I. I just want to marry the man I love and not waste any time on frivolity when we're in the middle of a war with the factionless. I'm sure Christina will insist on a party, and I'll be happy to celebrate when this is all over."

I smile at Tris' thoughtful and sensible response, and we get to work on the marriage license as our fellow leaders get back to battle plans and whatever else they're working on. I'm caught up in Max and Harrison's strategy talk when Tris taps my forearm to get my attention.

I turn to her and smile. "Is there something I can help my beautiful fiancee with?" I ask, flirting.

Tris is chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit that I find sexy as hell. I reach out and gently tug her lip free from her teeth. She responds with a sheepish smile and points to the form.

"Um, I, uh, I don't know what to put here. It wants to know what my name will be after marriage."

I have a sudden moment of panic and sorrow realizing that she might not want my name. She has always been so strong and independent that I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but it stings anyway.

"I don't want my parents to be hurt," she says. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and nod for her to continue. "I've never liked my name anyway. Plus, 'faction before blood,' and all that. I mean, here in Dauntless I'll be Tris Coulter either way, so does it matter if I hold on to Beatrice? My parents can still call me that if they want. What do you think?"

For a moment all I can do is grin stupidly, my inner caveman gratified that she wants to share my name.

"What?" she asks, confused by my reaction.

"Tris Coulter," I reply. "I like how that sounds."

She blushes and leans into me for a moment.

"Do you think they'll be hurt?" she asks, referencing her parents again.

"I think you should do what makes you happy," I encourage. "If it makes you feel better, you could add a middle name that honors them if you go with just Tris."

Some factions use middle names. Here in Dauntless we all have legal names, but usually go by nicknames or just our first names. Dauntless names tend to be short, and use a lot of hard sounds, like x's and z's. Abnegation names are old and traditional, and they're rarely indulgent enough to include a middle name, much less give nicknames.

In Erudite and Candor kids are given first, middle, and last names. Middle names usually come from successful ancestors or famous people - scientists in Erudite and historical figures in Candor. My full name, for example, is Eric Charles Coulter. My physician father gave me the middle name Charles in honor of a doctor who started one of the world's most famous hospitals with his father and brother. Dad picked Charles over William (the father and brother's names) because Charles had lived in Chicago for part of his life.

Amity is, unsurprisingly, a free for all. Their kids have at least one middle name, and names trend toward nature. Flower and bird names are common for girls and tree species for boys, but some of the hippies get crazy naming their kids after celestial bodies and landforms. Amity kids who transfer almost always change their names or shorten them in some way.

Tris hands me the marriage license. She's biting her lip again and blushing slightly. I give her a reassuring smile and look it over. She settled on making her legal name just Tris Coulter. She filled out everything, so I just sign the form and slide it across the desk to Max.

Max keeps us busy for a few minutes going over more information and plans related to the Amity situation. I hold Tris' left hand in my right the entire time, my fingers playing with her engagement ring. Our looming separation weighs heavy on my mind as we discuss strategies and potential pitfalls.

Veronica breaks into the conversation to announce that lunch has arrived, and we follow her to the conference room. Tris lets out a gasp when the door opens, and I look up. In less than half an hour, the conference room has turned into a wedding venue. The big table is pushed to one side, and a nice lunch is spread out, complete with a whole Dauntless cake and a flower arrangement. Across from the table, a handful of chairs are set up facing a lectern decorated with paper hearts from the office's Valentines day decorations. Twinkling white Christmas lights are strung around the room. It's simple, hastily put together, but full of love from our co-worker friends. We hug and thank them all, including Max and Harrison's wives who have mysteriously appeared.

"I know you didn't want to invite people," Max says, "but if I came home tonight and told Carissa I married you without inviting her, I'd be sleeping on the couch for weeks. My best marriage advice is to not piss off your wife! You two are the kids we never had, and I couldn't see leaving her out."

Tris replies for us. "I'm glad you called them. We love you all. I know a number of people are going to be upset about us eloping, but with Eric leaving, I just want this done and settled."

Max takes his place behind the lectern, and the others take their seats. I offer Tris my arm, and together we step before Max.

"Tris and Eric," Max begins, "never in all my life have I rooted for two people to get together the way I hoped for the two of you. You are both so brave, and you balance each other so well. Where Tris is self-sacrificing to the point of putting herself out, Eric is protective. Where Eric is headstrong and impulsive, Tris is thoughtful. You make each other braver and stronger even as you look out for one another and balance each other. Having you as my friends and fellow leaders is a gift, and I am honored to join you in marriage today.

"Tris, do you take Eric to be your husband; to bravely walk beside him on the journey of life, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death parts you?"

"I do," says my beautiful bride.

Max continues. "And do you, Eric, take Tris to be your wife; to bravely walk beside her on the journey of life, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others until death parts you?"

"I do," I reply confidently. Tris and I exchange small smiles and I gently squeeze her hands.

"Tris, repeat after me," says Max. "I, Tris, take you, Eric, to be my husband. I promise to love you, support you, and share my strength and courage with you for as long as we live."

Tris repeats Max's words, and he turns to me.

"Eric," he says, "repeat after me. I, Eric, take you, Tris, to be my wife. I promise to love you, support you, and share my strength and courage with you for as long as we live."

I repeat the vows, putting my whole heart into the words and the looks I give to Tris.

"By the power granted to me by Dauntless and the city of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

In that moment, I have everything I never dared to dream of. I pull Tris into my arms and kiss her with all the love and passion in my heart. I feel the steel of her piercing as our tongues dance together. We pull apart, breathless, as our friends applaud and cheer. Max gets our attention for one last announcement.

"Friends," he says triumphantly, "may I introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Eric and Tris Coulter!"

Our friends cheer again and we exchange another round of hugs. Even before lunch is over, everyone returns to talking about the mission at Amity. Situation reports are rolling in from the first Dauntless troops to arrive, and things look bleak. Casualty numbers are higher than originally reported, and there are more armed factionless than we thought possible. As the reality of the situation settles on us, Tris curls into my side, her smile faded. An icy pit of guilt settles in my stomach. _What kind of wedding day have I given the woman I love?_

As if sensing my unease, Tris squeezes my hand. I look at her, half expecting censure or condemnation on her face, but instead I see the calm resolve I love about her.

"Thank you for marrying me," she says softly. "I hope it didn't cause too much trouble pulling everyone away from the planning."

"I should be thanking you," I reply. "You gave up the wedding every girl dreams of. I hope you don't regret it."

"Never," she declares, swatting at my arm as if offended by my apology. "We need to go home and get you packed; you leave in less than three hours."

I inform Max that my _wife _and I are going to pack my bags, and he gives me a knowing smirk. We leave the leadership wing, but when it's time to turn right toward the apartments, I pull Tris left toward the Pit instead.

"One errand before we go home," I explain.

She follows me through the throng of scurrying Dauntless. With so many being deployed today, it's chaos in the Pit. I walk to the tattoo shop and pull open the door. It's quiet inside, and Tori looks surprised to see us.

"I thought with the trouble in Amity you two would be busy today," she says in greeting.

"We are," I reply, "but I need a quick tattoo before I ship out tonight. Do you have time?"

"What kind of tattoo?" Tori asks suspiciously.

"A ring," I say, holding up our joined hands so Tori can see the ring on Tris' finger. "I proposed this morning, and we decided to skip the engagement. Max married us less than an hour ago."

Tori's face lights up, and she pulls Tris into a tight hug.

"I knew this was coming sooner or later!" Tori squeals.

She and Tris laugh and Tori calls Bud from the back room to tell him. After another round of hugs and congratulations, Tris reminds us that we don't have much time.

I tell Tori that I just want a solid black band on my finger, and she gets to work. The tattoo is simple, so it doesn't take long. Tris sits beside me for the twenty minutes or so that Tori works on it, and we go over plans and details for our pending separation.

I see her chin quivering by the time it's done, so as Tori cleans up, I pull Tris into my lap.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I say in her ear. Her face is buried in my shoulder, but she nods against me. "You're going to be busy at work while I'm gone; you won't even have time to miss me."

"I miss you already," she says quietly. "I love you, Eric. Please be careful."

"I will," I promise. "Now let's pay for this tattoo so we can hurry home. We may be able to make time for more than packing if we hurry."

Tris grins and swats at me playfully. Tori refuses payment, declaring the ring tattoo her wedding gift. She even offers to add more to it when I have time, and to do a ring for Tris. We thank her and hurry back to our apartment.

xxxx

By 3:30 we're back in the leadership offices. My bag is packed, but I'm nowhere near ready to leave for several weeks. The reports coming in from Amity get more and more grim by the hour, and Max calls up even more troops who will head to Amity tomorrow. Tris orders the kitchen and maintenance crews on deployment staffing. Many Dauntless workers double as soldiers in times of need, and fewer of them are needed to maintain the compound with so many gone, anyway.

Four and Zeke will be busy in the control room working communications on top of their usual security work. Four's wife, Tiffany, is a midwife in addition to her duties at the Dauntless coffee shop, so she will stay in the compound. Her medical knowledge frees up one of the infirmary staff to join a unit in the field, but I haven't heard if Will is going to be working in the compound or coming with us. Christina manages a retail shop, but her squad isn't one that was called up yet, so she will run the store shorthanded, with just the dependents under her, as the two other managers go on active duty. Shauna and Marlene were called back to the fence when the skirmish started. They will either do their usual patrols or be assigned to the team reinforcing the breach.

Uriah and the other ambassadors have their hands full dealing with interaction relations and picking up the slack in the leadership office. With me in the field we're down one leader in the compound, and the way things are going, Harrison may be joining me at Amity. Uriah brings a report to my office as I'm preparing to leave. Tris is in her office, so I take the opportunity for a word with our friend.

"Don't leave," I snap, my voice former than it needs to be. "Sorry, I'm not barking orders, I just want to talk to you about something, and I'm kind of stressed out right now."

Good-natured even under stress, Uriah waves off my apology. "What's up?" he asks.

"I'm leaving to join the troops in a few minutes," I begin, and Uri nods in acknowledgment. "I'll be gone for a while, at least a couple weeks. I know Marlene is back at the wall, too, and this is going to be hard for all of us. I'm just… Could you… Can you keep an eye on Tris? Help each other through this? She has a tendency to overwork and not take care of herself when she's stressed. And damn it, I think I screwed up. We got married this morning, and I'm leaving. I'm such a selfish asshole. I'm afraid it's all going to hit her tonight, and I don't know what to do."

I let my head fall and shoulders slump as the guilt overwhelms me. Across my desk, Uriah chuckles. "Well, first off, congratulations," he says. "And don't worry about Tris. Marlene and Shauna are both gone, so Zeke and I will keep an eye on her. We think of her as our sister anyway."

"Make sure Christina doesn't give her a hard time about the wedding," I continue. You know how she can be about parties and stuff. It was kind of spur of the moment, and no one was with us but the leaders. We'll so something with our friends when this business at Amity is settled.

"Try to get Tris to socialize. Make sure she eats and sleeps if you can."

"I'll do my best," Uriah says solemnly, putting a hand on my shoulder as we walk out of my office.

We get Tris, and the three of us head down to the garage where the troops are loading into trucks. I greet the officers I'll be working with, stow my gear, and turn to say goodbye to my wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Coulter," I say quietly into her ear. She smiles and blushes slightly at my use of her new name. "I'll email you every chance I get. Don't expect much at first, but once we have things under control I'll even try to call if I can."

Tris nods. Her eyes are shiny, and she swallows hard before speaking, but the tears don't fall. "I love you," she finally manages in a voice that's little more than a whisper. "Be safe."

"I will," I assure her.

We hold each other for a minute, then I kiss her soft lips. I place one last kiss on her forehead as I wave at Uriah, waiting a few feet behind Tris. I climb on the transport vehicle, find my seat, and take one last look at my wife as the truck pulls away. She waves at me and I see Uriah wrap her in a hug. I feel better knowing she's not alone right now.


	2. Chapter 2: Separation

Just eight hours have passed since I left my wife and home, but it feels like months. I'm weary to the bone as I enter the tent I'll be living in for God knows how long. I unlock my tablet, and type out an email to Tris.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Sunday, May 29, 12:02am_

_Dear Mrs. Coulter,_

_Tonight has been hell, but I still smile every time I remember that you are my wife now. I can't believe everything that happened since I woke up in our bed this morning. I expected just another day at the office, now here I am a married man going to bed in a tent in the middle of a war zone._

_Things in Amity are bleak. The factionless who attacked are not what we've come to expect. These people are organized, prepared, and armed. Their attack was coordinated and brutal, and the Amity were completely unprepared to defend themselves. Amity lost nearly a hundred people today, including several children. The fear and grief are oppressive. We lost four Dauntless soldiers, and several more were injured. God only knows how many of the factionless rebels died._

_It's after midnight as I write this, technically not our wedding day anymore, and as we speak there are Dauntless patrols holding the damaged part of the fence where the rebels broke through. Other patrols are scouting for additional weak spots, and still others are keeping an eye on the Amity community and Dauntless encampment. The factionless force retreated into the woods beyond the orchards. Tomorrow at first light we will go after them and destroy them or drive them out beyond the wall._

_I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open, but I wanted you to know that I am safe and that I love you. Alone in a tent is not how I imagined our wedding night. I feel like such an ass for taking all the engagement, wedding, and honeymoon traditions from you. I'll try to make it up to you when I get home._

_Your loving husband, _

_Eric_

I hit send on the email and practically collapse onto my cot, asleep almost immediately.

.

xxxx

.

Sunday, May 29

Morning comes too quickly, but fortunately it brings a reply from Tris.

_From: Tris Prior ( )  
To: Eric Coulter ( )  
Sunday, May 29, 3:14am_

_Eric,_

_I'm glad to hear you're okay. The reports coming in from the field have been alarming and sad, so it's good to know you're unharmed. I can't imagine the horror and grief that the Amity are facing. It makes me so angry I want to grab a gun and join you in hunting down the factionless cowards that killed children and unarmed people._

_I don't know what you said to Uriah yesterday, but he has been at my side almost constantly since you left. He even offered to sleep in our guest room while you're away. I talked him out of that, thankfully. I love him like a brother, but sometimes a girl just needs a chance to be alone to vent her emotions without feeling weak or selfish. I won't lie to you, I shed a few tears reading your email. I don't say that to make you feel bad, I just want you to know how much I miss you and love you._

_Please stop feeling guilty for marrying me before you left. I don't regret anything, and I'm proud to be your wife. I told our friends at dinner. They were not surprised we got engaged, but they were taken aback by our eloping. As expected, Christina was disappointed, and a bit hurt at not being invited. I reminded her that I don't like a big fuss, and placated her with plans for a party when you get home. I'm sure she'll be calling me from the store today to tell me all about the new clothes in stock that will be "just the thing" to wear to our reception. Hopefully I'll be able to put off shopping for a while; God knows I don't have time with everything going on._

_I'm going to try and get some sleep now. Best safe, and write when you can._

_I love you,_

_Tris_

I check the time stamp on Tris' email. She sent it at 3:00 am. Next time I write I'll have to make sure she's sleeping and suggest she takes Uriah up on his offer, or invites Christina to stay with her. My heart may be at home, but right now I have a war to fight.

.

xxxx

.

Monday, May 30

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Monday, May 30, 8:17pm_

_Dear Tris,_

_I'm sorry I didn't message you yesterday. We spent the past two days out in the field, and I didn't have access to the network. Hopefully Max let you know I was okay. We're making progress out here. The fence is secure. The food stores are protected. Amity is picking up the pieces. But you know all this from the reports we've sent back to the compound._

_There are still factionless rebels to track down. We spent the last two days chasing them and rounding them up. I wish I knew how many more were out there._

_I miss you so much. I don't know what else to say. I think about you all the time, and I can't wait to be back home with you. I miss you. I miss our comfortable bed. I miss being in our comfortable bed with you._

_Love,_

_Eric_

Tris' reply comes within an hour, and hearing from her helps me relax.

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Monday, May 30, 9:03pm_

_Eric,_

_I'm so glad you wrote. I knew you were okay from the field reports, but it's just not the same as hearing from you. The bed and I miss you, too. I feel guilt being here safe and comfortable while you sleep in a tent._

_Things in the compound are going as well as can be expected. The casualties from the first day of fighting were brought home, and Max is conducting the funeral in the morning. The mood here is subdued with so many deployed and/or grieving._

_Our friends have been great supporting me, Uriah, and Zeke while you and the girls are away. Last night Tiffany and Tobias had me over for a quiet dinner. I really appreciated it as the news of our wedding has gotten out, and I can't walk five feet without being hugged, congratulated, or squealed at by some well-meaning Dauntless. What I wouldn't give to have you and your glare here to scare them away!_

_I'm off to bed now. I love you and miss you so much, and I can't wait to have you home with me. When you get back I'm locking us in our apartment for a week and keeping you all to myself!_

_Love,_

_Tris_

Her note makes me smile, and I send off a quick reply she'll get in the morning.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )  
To: Tris Prior ( )  
Monday, May 30, 9:42pm_

_Tris,_

_I will sleep well tonight after hearing from you. I love you so much, and I love your idea about hiding in our apartment for a week. I'm sure we can think of a few things to do with ourselves…_

_Love,_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Tuesday, May 31 (morning)

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Tuesday, May 31, 7:42am_

_Eric,_

_Good morning! I love you too. Maybe I'll let Chris take me to the lingerie shop to prepare for your return ;)_

_Off to work!_

_Tris_

I'm about to send a flirty reply asking her to send pictures when gunfire erupts just outside my tent. I hit the dirt and pull out my sidearm as I crawl to the exit.

Outside, Dauntless soldiers are rushing about. Two have a factionless man pinned to the ground, securing his wrists with handcuffs. A small group is huddled around a fallen Dauntless, providing medical attention to what appear to be serious wounds. I take in the scene, then call out for my next in command, Lt. Thomas. Thomas and I worked together on the raid to take down Jeanine, and I'm glad to have him beside me again. He hurries over.

"What happened?" I quiz him. "How did a gunman get into the camp?"

"Not sure," he replies, clearly agitated. "There was gunfire to the north. Some of our men went to check it out, and this lone shooter walked in from the south when our backs were turned."

"That is unacceptable!" I yell. "What kind of army are we running that we get distracted by noises and let a gunman just walk into our camp?!"

"I know," says Thomas, as disgusted as I am.

We're walking together back toward my tent when Thomas suddenly stops. "Woah," he exclaims. "Were you in there?"

I look up at the tent and see several bullet holes in the canvas. My mouth goes dry as I realize how close I came to dying.

We check on the injured soldier. The damage is significant, but with proper treatment he should survive. Thomas and I wait with the injured and the medics until an ambulance arrives. We call for a prisoner transport, and I try to get some information out of the shooter, who refuses to speak.

When the transport arrives, I help drag the handcuffed man to the truck. As the troops are loading him into the truck, he manages to slip one of his hands out of the cuffs and grab a gun off one of the soldiers. He spins, turning the gun on us as I draw my own weapon. I fire one shot, and the man crumples to the ground, dead.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" I bellow, along with a few choice expletives. "If we were back at Dauntless I would dangle your asses from the chasm! We are in a war here! Get it together and pay attention!"

Soldiers scurry away from me as I stalk back to the command tent. It's going to be a long day.

.

xxxx

.

Tuesday, May 31 (night)

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Tuesday, May 31, 10:24pm_

_Tris,_

_I miss you so much. I don't want to talk about today, I just want you to hear from me that I am safe and healthy. I can't wait to come home to you. Please tell me this will be over soon._

_Eric_

.

xxxx

_._

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Tuesday, May 31, 10:33pm_

_Eric,_

_I'm so sorry you had a bad day. Thank you for checking in. I miss you, too._

_You are an amazing soldier and leader. The troops under you are lucky to have you in the field with them. You are so strong and brave. You care about and always strive to protect the people around you. I know you're doing everything you can to resolve this issue with the factionless and bring everyone home safe as quickly as you can._

_Get some sleep. I hope tomorrow is better. I love you._

_Tris_

.

xxxx

.

Wednesday, June 1

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Wednesday, May 30, 8:22am_

_Tris,_

_Your last message reminded me of what Max said at our wedding. You really do soothe my emotions and lend me strength. I'm a better leader and a better man because of you. I love you, Mrs. Coulter. _

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Thursday, June 2

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Thursday, June 2, 9:03pm_

_Eric,_

_I'm sorry I didn't reply yesterday. I meant to, but I had a rough day and I didn't trust myself to write. After your message on Tuesday night, I knew you had a really bad day. Yesterday the injured soldier from your unit was brought to the compound. I figured the two were related, and I got curious. Reading Lt. Thomas' reports, I learned just how close you came to death. Twice. No wonder you were upset! Throw PMS into the mix, and I was an emotional mess. Veronica had to take me home, and she, Uriah, and Christina took turns staying with me for the rest of the day. Christina even stayed overnight. When I woke up and she was in our bed, I burst into tears again because I wished it was you._

_I'm better today, I promise. I slept, I'm eating, and our friends are with me. Please don't worry about me. Just take care of you, and knock out the rebels so you can come home soon._

_I love you!_

_Tris_

I feel terrible. I shoot off a quick email to Veronica, thanking her and asking if Tris is really all right. She replies almost immediately assuring me that Tris is fine; she just needed to vent her anxiety after hearing about my close calls. Veronica even attaches a couple image files, pictures she took of Tris and I at our wedding. The photos make me smile, and I save my favorite one as the background image on my tablet.

I reply to Tris right away, hoping it will reassure her.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Thursday, June 2, 9:43pm_

_Tris,_

_I'm sorry you had a rough day. It's okay to be upset. Being separated is so hard. We should be honeymooning and celebrating. You're allowed to be upset about it, and you don't have to hide that from me._

_I'm glad to hear that you're eating and sleeping and spending time with our friends. I am well fed also, and sleeping as well as I can on an army cot. These blasted things were not made for men my size, but one can't very well bring a king-sized bed into battle! When I get home I'm taking you up on your offer to lock us away in our apartment for a week. In fact, I'll take it a step further and say that we are not leaving our bed. I'll pay the kitchen to bring us food every day, and we can alternate between making love and sleeping for days on end. Don't bother lingerie shopping; I think we should just plan to be naked for the entire week._

_I love you!_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Friday, June 3

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Friday, June 3, 6:22am_

_Eric,_

_Too late. See attachment._

_Tris_

I click the message's attachment and suck in a sharp breath at the picture of my wife in a little bit of red lace nothingness. I groan as my pants get uncomfortably tight and try to think of anything, literally anything, to distract myself from how much I want to be home with that beautiful woman.

.

xxxx

_._

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Friday, June 3, 10:12pm_

_Tris,_

_You're killing me with your incredible sexiness. Thank God I was alone when I got your message, or that would have been awkward. You are so beautiful and I am so lucky to be your husband. I can't wait to go home and see you in person._

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Saturday, June 4 (morning)

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Saturday, June 4, 7:12am_

_Tris,_

_Happy one week anniversary! I'm so honored, humbled, and overwhelmingly grateful that you agreed to be my wife. It hurts so much to think that we've been married for a week and I haven't seen you since our wedding day. So far I'm a terrible husband being gone all the time. On the upside, we haven't had any fights yet._

_I'm glad we didn't have to postpone tomorrow's Choosing Day ceremony. I imagine that after the tragedies of the past week not many Amity dependents will leave their families, and I doubt many others will choose to come here. Maybe a few Abnegation will feel led to transfer so they can help, but that's about it. The faction is recovering as well as they can. We have guards around the community, and the Amity have been busy burying their dead and repairing the damage caused by the attackers. In the faction of the peaceful they all pitch in and work well together, so that is good, but it is hard to see the normally cheerful Amity so serious._

_Blame my Erudite upbringing, but I have noticed fewer Amity wearing yellow since the attack, and more wearing darker shades of red. It's interesting how in grief people shun things that are bright and find solace in the depth of darkness. I wonder what that says about us as Dauntless._

_As I'm sure you've noticed from our field reports, we are no longer actively searching for factionless rebels. We think that most of them have been captured or killed, and with the fence repaired they are no longer getting reinforcements. Occasionally there are skirmishes with individuals who are still hiding in the woods, but there is no longer much of an enemy force to engage with. _

_We are redistributing troops today. A force will stay here to protect the Amity and take out the remaining guerrilla fighters that appear. Others will cycle in at the fence so we can keep a larger force there and still have our fence guards on their usual scheduled rotations. The reserves that usually work in the compound are going home. With initiation starting tomorrow you will need your compound workers back, won't you Miss Leader-of-all-things-compound? _

_I'm sure preparing for initiation has kept you busy. I feel bad that you have to pick up my responsibilities training the initiates on top of your work getting the compound ready for them. I wish I was there to help you._

_I love you!_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Saturday, June 4 (evening)

_From: Tris Prior ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Saturday, June 4, 7:13pm_

_Eric,_

_That's _**Mrs.**_ Leader-of-all-things-compound, buddy, and don't you forget it. I'm a happily married woman!_

_I have to admit I am relieved that the reserve troops are coming back to the compound. We've been short staffed in the kitchen and on the maintenance crews. People are pretty good about not complaining, but they're not great at pitching in unless we order it. I've taken to calling up our friends when they're off work and even grabbing people in the Pit and putting them to work._

_We had to clean the dorms, make the beds, and get the supplies ready for initiation. Everything felt so bare bones as an initiate, but there is actually a lot of work that goes into preparing the clothing, bedding, supplies, paperwork, and financial accounts. Tori has been a big help with all of that. It's pretty quiet at the tattoo shop, so Bud has been holding down the fort while Tori helps me. _

_Yesterday Tori was at the Upper Levels building administering aptitude tests, so I enlisted Tiffany's help. She is upset about what people are referring to as the "Amity Massacre," as I'm sure you can imagine. If it's possible to travel there by Visiting Day, she and Tobias plan to go and check on her family. If you hear anything in the meantime, email Tobias or let me know. I know you're beyond busy, but just keep your ears open._

_In celebration of our one week anniversary, and because I can't wear my ring when I start training initiates tomorrow, I'm having Tori tattoo my ring finger tonight. Veronica, Chris, and Tiffany are coming too, and we have chocolates and wine for the occasion. I would rather celebrate with you, but it's something._

_I miss you!_

_Tris_

.

xxxx

.

I check my watch after reading Tris' message. It's still early, and my day is pretty much over, so I grab my tablet and jog to Amity's main building, the "Gathering Place." As expected, I find Johanna with her people and request a moment of her time.

"I'm wondering about a particular family," I tell her. "A friend of ours is an Amity transfer, and my wife tells me-"

"Wife?" Johanna interrupts. "Congratulations Eric! When did this happen?"

"A week ago today, actually," I reply, unable to stop the grin that spreads across my face. "Tris and I were married the day I shipped out here. We didn't want to wait or have a big wedding, so Max married us in his office that morning."

Johanna clasps her hands and bounces on her toes before giving in and throwing her arms around me. "Forgive my exuberance, Eric, it's just wonderful to hear some good news after this horrible week."

I hug her back, and hope it gives her comfort and strength.

When we separate we are both smiling broadly. "Now, about your friend's family, what is their name?" she asks.

I tell her what I know about Tiffany, and she happily informs me that her family is alive and well. She believes that they are even in the Gathering Place this evening, so I pull out my tablet and attempt to video call Tris.

I'm shaking, hoping my wife took her tablet to girls night at the tattoo shop. We haven't been able to video chat with our busy schedules and the spotty service I get in our camp. The application beeps a few times, then Tris' face suddenly appears on my screen, and I'm overcome with emotion.

"Eric?" she says frantically. "Honey what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No, no," I assure her, my voice husky. "I'm fine. It's just so good to see you. I was kind of overwhelmed there for a minute. I promise, I'm fine."

A tear trickles down Tris' cheek even as she smiles at me. "Baby, please don't cry," I beg her.

For a minute we just smile at each other like idiots. In her eyes I see fear and exhaustion, but most of all love. I'm sure I look much the same.

"Are you with the girls?" I ask.

A chorus of female voices greet me, and Tris moves her tablet so I can see her friends, including Four's wife, before she turns the screen back to her own face. I nod to Johanna, and she disappears into the main hall of the Gathering Place to look for Tiffany's family. We didn't want to get either of their hopes up, but Johanna and I decided it would be a fun surprise if we could get them together via video chat.

Tris and I talk a little, and a minute later I see Johanna coming down the hall with a tall man and a red-headed woman, whom I easily recognize by their similarities to Tiffany.

"Can I talk to Tiffany for a minute?" I ask my wife. Worry crosses her face, and I smile as reassuringly as I can. "Baby, I promise you, everything is okay."

Tris smiles softly and hands the tablet to Tiffany, who looks absolutely terrified.

"Eric," she squeaks.

I interrupt. "Tiffany, your family is fine. In fact they're right here."

I hand my tablet to the Amity couple, and Johanna and I step into the main hall to get a cup of coffee and give them some privacy.

When they're done catching up, Tiffany's father brings my tablet back, and her parents both hug me. The Amity are big on hugs, but with my tattoos, piercings, and overall size and demeanor, they've never been brave or crazy enough to involve me in the ritual. With what we've gone through together this week, it seems they're getting over that aversion.

.

xxxx

.

Sunday, June 5 - Choosing Day

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Prior ( )_  
_Sunday, June 5, 7:17am_

_Tris,_

_Seeing your face on the video chat last night was the highlight of my day. I'd say it was the highlight of my week, but it's in a tie with that sexy picture you sent me. I plan on keeping that picture even after I get home. Maybe I'll frame it and keep it on my desk. Of course once I get back I'll have the real thing and won't need a picture..._

_Happy Choosing Day! Two years ago today you jumped bravely into my life. I planned to propose to you today, but once I found out I wouldn't be there, I just couldn't wait. I'm glad I didn't. I love knowing you're my wife._

_Good luck with the initiates. Try not to hang anyone from the chasm without me!_

_Love,_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Monday, June 6 (morning)

_From: Tris Coulter ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Monday, June 6, 6:49am_

_Eric,_

_The new initiates are here. Were we really this pitiful when my class arrived? Don't answer that._

_All 14 Dauntless born stayed with us this year, and only six transferred in. It was a record low year for transfers in every faction. I think the situation with Amity scared people. Four, Lauren, and I are talking about rearranging and dividing the initiates by gender to make things more even. Any thoughts about that?_

_Sorry this is so short, I have to get back to training._

_Love,_

_Tris_

_P.S. Notice anything different about my email address? Love you!_

.

xxxx

.

Monday, June 6 (evening)

_From: Four ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Monday, June 6, 6:33pm_

_Eric,_

_Tris is going to kill me for this, but I know her well enough to know she won't tell you herself, and if it were Tiffany I would want you to tell me._

_Today in training one of the male transfers made a pass at Tris. It happens, and she firmly informed him to watch himself as she was his trainer, a leader, and a happily married woman (her words). Not an hour later I overheard him making some disturbingly lewd comments when she was on the other side of the room. I yelled at him and made him stay after training to clean the training room. _

_This kid, Spencer, reminds me too much of Peter. He thinks he's God's gift to Dauntless and to women. I don't want him anywhere near my wife or yours. I let the Control Room know to keep an eye on him._

_I'm sorry to add more stress when you're out in the field, but like I said, we both know Tris will blow it off._

_Four_

_P.S. Thank you so much for helping Tiffany get in touch with her family. She was devastated by the Amity attack, but she feels a lot better after talking to her parents._

.

xxxx

_._

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Four ( )_  
_Monday, June 6, 11:42pm_

_Four,_

_Thank you for watching out for Tris. Sometimes she's too selfless for her own good, and she has no idea how beautiful she is and how men respond to her._

_Giving the Control Room a heads up was a good idea. We're only taking the top twelve initiates this year, so hopefully he won't make the cut. We don't need assholes like that in Dauntless._

_Keep me advised._

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Tuesday, June 7

_From: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_To: Tris Coulter ( )_  
_Tuesday, June 7, 6:22am_

_Tris,_

_How is training going? Did you divide the initiates by gender, or are you keeping them by faction of origin?_

_There isn't much to say here, as I'm sure you've read the field reports already. Amity is recovering, and we're providing security. I'm busy when I'm working, and bored in my downtime. I play cards with some of the officers, sleep when I can, and make myself available for the Amity people. I think it helps them feel safe when they interact with me and the other Dauntless officers. They're certainly not as intimidated as they used to be._

_Harrison will be here tomorrow, as you probably know. His idea to put cameras along the fence is solid. This way we can be alerted if anyone damages the fence again without having to station more guards out here. After what they've been through, the Amity are finally letting us put cameras around their community as well. With all the comings and goings between the village and the agricultural areas, it won't help during the day, but at night we can be alerted to anyone moving about._

_With each security improvement I'll be able to send more troops home. Hopefully I'll be one of them soon! I miss you so much and I want to be there in person so those dumbass initiates know that you are mine. Forgive my caveman side. It's just that I have this sexy as hell wife, and I don't want her having to deal with idiot man-children._

_I better quit before I say something really stupid._

_I love you,_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Tuesday, June 7 (evening)

_From: Tris Coulter ( )_  
_To: Eric Coulter ( )_  
_Tuesday, June 6, 8:24pm_

_Eric,_

_Four contacted you, didn't he? The two of you really are cavemen. You know I'm a well-trained, gun-carrying Dauntless leader, right? I'm not a weak little stiff anymore! Some prick Candor transfer who opens his big mouth to play macho doesn't threaten me. I don't need a babysitter._

_Don't bother talking to me until you figure that out._

_Tris_

_._

Damn it.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

Damn it. I knew I went too far. Tris is really sensitive to being treated like she's weak. As an ex-Abnegation and a small woman, she gets a lot of that. I never want to make her feel that way, but being apart makes me feel helpless. I grab my tablet and hurry to the barn that houses Johanna's office. It's probably empty at this time of day, and from the barn I'll be able to piggyback on the office's stronger network connection to video chat with my wife and beg for forgiveness.

As I hoped, the barn is empty. I click on the app and Tris' name. The device beeps once, twice, then goes silent. She's rejecting my call. I know she's angry, but this stings. We've been kept apart for a week and a half, and I'm trying to call her for just the second time in my deployment. Angry or not, the least she can do is accept my call. I try again. This time she rejects the call after just one beep. I growl and kick at the nearest hay bale. The horse nearest to me startles and makes a noise as he steps further back from the door to his stall.

I take in a deep shuddering breath and let it out slowly. Sitting down on the bale, I type out an email to my wife.

.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )  
To: Tris Coulter ( )  
Tuesday, June 7, 9:44pm_

_Tris,_

_I really am a terrible husband. Not only have I been gone since the day you married me, but now I've started a fight with you. I guess I don't even have to be there to screw up._

_I know that you are not weak. I know you don't need protecting. You have impressed me every day since you jumped into the net. You were the first jumper in your initiate class. You ranked first. You completed leadership training younger and faster than anyone in history, and managed to earn the highest score ever. You have dealt with threats from competitive assholes and lecherous faction leaders. You do it all, and you do it well._

_I overreacted, and there are two reasons. _

_First, as Four and I both know, you don't understand how other people see you. You think they look at you as a weak little girl. Some do, but the main thing people see in you is your desirability. You are so beautiful, brave, and full of life. Men want you, and it makes us stupid. Trust me, I know. Because you don't see that, you don't give enough credit to the threats you face. I don't worry that you _**can't**_ take care of yourself, I worry that you _**won't**_ because you don't see it coming._

_The second reason I overreacted is because I feel so helpless being away from you. If anything happened to you, I would be lost and devastated. I hate being apart. It makes me feel vulnerable, and I hate feeling vulnerable. _

_I'm sitting in the barn beneath Johanna's office, and I'll stay here for another half hour or so in case you video call. _

_Love,_

_Eric_

.

I take in another deep breath and let it out slowly as I click the send button. Seconds pass with only the soft sounds of the horses in their stalls. I decide to send out another quick email while I wait and hope to hear from Tris.

.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )  
To: Four ( )  
Tuesday, June 7, 10:02pm_

_Four,_

_Tris knows you contacted me, and she's pissed. You know how much she hates being treated like she can't look out for herself, and she feels like we went behind her back because we don't have faith in her. I'm doing what I can to explain, but that's not easy from this far away. Thought you might appreciate a heads up._

_Eric_

.

Four must be working in the control room tonight, because he replies almost immediately.

.

_From: Four ( )  
To: Eric Coulter ( )  
Tuesday, June 7, 10:04pm_

_Eric,_

_I was already aware. I faced Tris' wrath at dinner tonight. I tried to explain, but it didn't go well. I'm hiding in the control room with Zeke for a while. Sorry I got you in trouble._

_Four_

.

I chuckle, imagining an exaggerated scenario of Four hiding under a desk in the Control Room. My tablet beeps with an incoming video chat, and I sigh with relief when Tris' name appears on the screen.

"Baby," I say wistfully as her face appears on the screen.

"Eric," she chokes out, and I see that she is fighting tears. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either," I say softly.

Tears flow down Tris' cheeks, and instinctively I reach out to the tablet's screen and trace them with my fingers. What I wouldn't give to be there in person to wipe those tears away.

"It's just…" she falters. "I just… Sometimes I get so tired of having to be strong all the time. Having to prove myself all the time. Having to keep going when I just want to curl up and cry. I hate being seen as weak, but Eric I am weak. I'm tired, and lonely, and emotional, and I just want you to come home and everyone else to leave me alone."

"Tris, Baby," I begin. "You are not weak, you're weary. You're tired from all the stress, work, and worry. It's the same reason I acted like such a jerk when Four told me that initiate has been harassing you. We're worn out. I'd wager neither one of us has been sleeping well."

I see her nod, and notice that the tears have stopped.

"I love you so much, Baby," I say to her.

"I love you too," she says. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," I agree, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," she says, "just something normal. You got a notice from housing the other day. They want you out of your apartment now that we're married. I put my apartment on the marriage license since we pretty much live here, so they decided you need to vacate your other place and live with your wife now."

"I would love nothing more than to live with my wife," I reply. "They'll just have to wait until I get home. I didn't have much left over there anyway. There's no one waiting for leadership housing, so I wonder why they're in such a hurry to get me moved out."

"Probably getting ready to move the newbies into apartments after initiation," she says, and I can tell she's feeling better. Her voice is stronger, more relaxed and confident.

We chat about leadership stuff and life for nearly an hour until my tablet warns me that the battery is about to die, then we say our goodbyes.

.

xxxx

.

Wednesday, June 8

_From: Eric Coulter ( )  
To: Tris Coulter ( )  
Wednesday, June 8, 5:53am_

_Tris,_

_Morning came way too soon today, but it was worth every minute of lost sleep to be able to see your beautiful face and talk to you last night._

_Love,_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Harrison arrives today. His focus on the leadership team is security, so he's coming to install motion-detecting cameras along the fence and in the Amity compound. I'm trying not to get my hopes up, but I really want him to deliver the message that I can go home.

As I dress for the day, I pack things right back into my duffle. I keep reminding myself not to get my hopes up as I'll be here until Max orders me to the compound. But when the order does come, I'm packed and ready at a moment's notice. After all, I have a beautiful wife waiting for me. I don't want to waste a second getting back to her so we can honeymoon.

"Eric?" I hear a familiar voice call from outside.

I open the flap on my tent and smile at Harrison. "Welcome to Amity," I greet him.

I guide my fellow leader around the compound, showing him the aftermath of the factionless attack and subsequent battles. I highlight the progress that the Dauntless soldiers and Amity citizens have made in recovering from the tragedy. We discuss strategies for recovery and future protection.

At noon we eat together in the mess tent with the other Dauntless soldiers who are still stationed in Amity. The mood has lightened from the first tense days when we were surrounded by terror, grief, and warfare. The Amity are getting back to more normal routines, and the Dauntless guards have begun to laugh again and have fun together when they're not on duty. The mess tent is noisy, a familiar sight that brings to mind a mobilized version of the cafeteria back at home.

"How long are you here?" I ask Harrison between bites of stew.

"I think what you really want to ask is how long are you here," Harrison teases me.

I push my bowl away and try to restrain my temper. "I'm here until Max sends me home," I snap, overcome by my frustration.

"Okay, okay," says Harrison, holding up his hands as if surrendering. "I won't tease. I'll be here three or four days. I have an inspection of the fence and wall tomorrow, then camera installations here in the compound and along the fence. Barring any issues with the technology, I'll go home this weekend."

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I'm not here to replace you and send you home," Harrison says quietly.

I shrug. "You have a job to do," I reply, "and so do I. I'm just getting… restless, I guess. Things are under control now and we're not as busy as we were. I want to get back."

"That reminds me," says Harrison, grinning around a mouthful, "I have a package for you. From your wife."

"And you're just telling me this now?" I ask. "Eat faster, man!"

.

xxxx

.

_From: Eric Coulter ( )  
To: Tris Coulter ( )  
Wednesday, June 8, 11:36pm_

_Mrs. Coulter,_

_You are far too naughty to have ever been a stiff._

_When Harrison delivered your care package, I tore it open right in front of him. As I'm sure you can imagine, my face turned as bright red as the panties in the box! Is that the same pair you were wearing in the picture you sent me? _

_Fair warning, you will be thoroughly spanked for that, and I will enjoy watching you blush every time Harrison tells that story until we both die of embarrassment._

_Love,_

_Eric_

.

xxxx

.

Thursday, June 9

Harrison talks all. the. time. I feel like I'm sharing a tent with Zeke Pedrad.

.

xxxx

.

Friday, June 10

It's still quiet in Amity, and chatty in my tent. I want to go home.

.

xxxx

.

Saturday, June 11

I wake up suddenly, and my first thought is that today marks two weeks since Tris became my wife, and two weeks since I've held her in my arms. My second thought is that Harrison's tablet is beeping. Or maybe it's mine.

I pry my eyes open and look around the still-dark tent. The offending device is mine, and it's informing me of an incoming video chat from Max. I don't bother answering it because the coverage is weak out here in the field where our tents are set up. Instead, I check the time - 5:00 am, throw on some pants and my boots, and rush to the Amity settlement where I know I can get stronger network coverage.

As I approach the barn and Johanna's office, my tablet chimes again. I swipe my shaking hand across the screen to accept Max's call.

"Max," I say, skipping the greetings. "Is Tris okay? What's going on?"

Max grins at me stupidly, and I roll my eyes. "Everything is fine," he assures me.

I sigh, and try to calm myself as I feel anger replacing my anxiety. Why is he waking me up before sunrise if everyone is okay?

"Maxwell David!" scolds a voice from off screen. I recognize the voice of Max's wife, Carissa "I told you not to call him so early. You've probably given him a heart attack!"

"Relax, woman," he says. "I'm doing him a favor."

Carissa's face appears on the screen next to her husband's. "Hi Sweetie," she greets me. "I'm so sorry he called you this early."

"Tris is okay?" I ask again, watching their faces for any sign of trouble.

"As far as I know," Carissa confirms. "I saw her yesterday in the office after initiate training. She misses you, but she seemed fine to me."

"Will one of you please explain why you called me before the sun came up?" I plead.

Carissa smacks Max on the shoulder, and he looks chastened.

"I'm letting you know that you can come home today," Max says.

For a second I just stare at the screen, stunned. Did I hear him right? I can go home?

Max waves a hand in front of the screen.

"I think this stupid thing froze," he grumbles to his wife.

She chuckles. "No, Dear, I think Eric froze."

"Eric?" Max asks loudly, as if raising his voice will break through technological difficulties. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Max," I reply. "I hear you."

"Good," he says. "Roberts is coming out there today to relieve Thomas. You can leave when he arrives, and Thomas will leave tomorrow. Harrison has another day or so in the field working on the cameras, so there's more than enough leadership for where we're at in the process."

Carissa cuts in. "Sweetie? Do you want me to let Tris know you're coming home today, or do you want to surprise her?"

I ask what the initiates will be working on today, and Max and Carissa remind me that it's visiting day, so they have the day off. I opt to surprise her, mostly because I'm afraid plans will change, and I don't want her to get her hopes up and end up disappointed. We talk about logistics and transitions for a few more minutes before hanging up.

I try to be quiet when I get back to the tent. After all, it's only 5:30, and Harrison won't be waking up for another half hour. I'm surprised to find him awake and fully dressed when I return.

"Is everything okay?" he asks me, an edge of panic in his voice.

I grin at him. "Better than okay. I'm going home today."

Harrison chuckles and sighs. "Max called you at 5:00 in the morning to tell you that you can go home? He couldn't wait until daylight? I thought someone died."

"Me too," I say, though I can't wipe the smile off my face in spite of my annoyance.

.

xxxx

.

I'm packed before breakfast, and by the time Roberts arrives mid-morning, I'm pacing anxiously and ready to bolt. When he checks in, I stick around for a briefing session, then say my goodbyes to the other leaders.

A truck takes me to the checkpoint in the fence, and rather than wait for the next transport to the compound, I hop on a train. All the way back to Dauntless I'm too anxious to sit still. I throw my duffle bag in a corner of the empty train car and stand in the doorway, holding the railings and watching the city whip past me.

My heart rate accelerates when Dauntless comes into view, and I know it's not jumping out of the train that has my pulse racing. It's the prospect of seeing Tris and holding her in my arms in just a few minutes. I'm so close now I can taste it.

I leap from the train with far more force than necessary, and it takes a few steps to run off the momentum and steady myself. I throw my duffle over my shoulder and enter the compound at the nearest door.

As soon as I enter the Dauntless compound, I feel at home again. I missed the coolness, and the dark dampness of the underground compound. I missed the constant din of voices laughing, fighting, and talking. Since today is visiting day, the volume is even higher than normal, and I follow the sound of voices coming from the pit.

When I walk out of the tunnel and into the pit, I stop and take in the chaos that is visiting day. Around me are people of all ages, covered in tattoos and piercings, and dressed in black. Because it's visiting day, there is a smattering of blue and black and white mixed in. I don't notice any red or yellow Amity visitors this year, but that's understandable. We didn't get any new Amity transfers this year, and I'm sure our few former Amity have gone there to check on their families. Little kids race around the pathways, and families embrace as they are reunited.

I step up onto a bench and scan the crowd for Tris. A few people notice me and smile, say hello, or just point and comment from a distance.

A flash of grey catches my eye, and there she is. My beautiful wife, speaking to a small woman in a grey dress. The visitor's back is to me, but I don't think we had any Abnegation transfers this year, so she must be here to see Tris.

As she hasn't seen me yet, I take a minute to observe my wife. Her cheeks are flushed, and she looks tired, but happy. She smiles a genuine smile at her visitor, and I can wait no longer. I drop my duffle bag on the floor and hurry across the pit floor. Dauntless members and visitors alike part like the Red Sea to make a path for me.

Tris looks up, startled by the commotion, and notices me when I am about ten feet away.

"Eric," her mouth says, though I cannot hear her over the din of voices in the room. Her face goes white and her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

In that instant I reach her and pull her into my chest. I lift her off the floor and spin her around in a circle. Her arms latch furiously around my neck, and the buries her face in my shoulder.

I realize she is crying because my shoulder is wet, so I set her down on the ground and pull back to look at her face.

"You're home," she breathes.

"I'm home," I confirm, then pepper her face with kisses.

Our tears mingle when our lips meet in a searing kiss. Someone nearby catcalls, and a few others laugh, shaking us out of our spell. I pull back to look at my wife, a huge grin on my face. She is blushing, and when I lean in for another kiss she stops me with a hand on my chest.

"E- Eric," she stammers, "we have an audience. And a visitor. I want you to meet my mother."

At this I blush too. A display like that is not quite the way a guy imagines meeting his mother-in-law. I pull Tris into my side and tuck her close, my arm around her shoulders, and turn us to face the woman in grey.

"Eric," she greets me kindly.

"Nat?"


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

"Nat?"

"Do you two know each other?" Tris asks, confused.

I release my wife and throw my arms around my savior, who is apparently also my mother-in-law. She responds in kind, wrapping her arms around my torso and hugging me fiercely. We clasp hands as we pull apart, laughing.

"Um," Tris interrupts, looking shocked and confused, "I think I'm missing something."

I let go of one of Nat's hands and wrap that arm around Tris.

"Your mother saved my life," I say, looking down at my wife as I squeeze my mother-in-law's hand. "But I didn't know she was your mother."

"Eric," Nat chides, ever selfless. "You saved all of us. You're the hero."

I shake my head. "Without you I was enslaved by Jeanine. You made it possible for me to break free. You made it possible to take her down."

"Mom?" says Tris, clearly shocked and still trying to put the pieces together. "You helped Eric catch Jeanine?"

Nat nods, a small, dismissive, Abnegation gesture.

"Tris, your mom is _Nat_." I say emphatically. "She's the one I've told you about. The one who gave me hope and got me connected with the group going after Jeanine. She provided me with the hidden camera, and gathered everyone at Candor. She was in Erudite with Max after the arrests."

"Nat?" she asks, still stunned.

"Eric," says Nat, calmly, "perhaps we should meet properly. My name is Natalie Prior. I'm Tris' mother."

I laugh and hug her again, briefly. "It's nice to officially meet you, Mrs. Prior," I say.

She chuckles at my sudden formality. "Please, call me Natalie."

I need to sit after that shock, so I lead the ladies toward one of the Pit's rock ledges. As I drop onto the stone surface worn smooth by generations of Dauntless, I pull Tris onto my lap. I expect her to protest this display of affection in front of her mother, but instead she curls up and lays her head on my chest. She faces Nat, or Natalie, who has taken a seat beside me.

"So," says Natalie, seemingly unsure of how to remain Abnegation neutral while asking what's on her mind, "you two…"

"Eric and I are married, Mom," Tris supplies.

The moment is awkward, but I can't help the proud grin that splits my face.

"Two weeks today," I say, smiling down at my wife, who returns my grin.

Just then I hear Max's booming voice through the crowd. "Eric!" he calls. "You're back! Didn't think the two of you would set foot out of your apartment once you were reunited," he teases.

Tris' cheeks flush deep crimson, and I grit my teeth. "Max," I say in a warning tone, "I believe you've met Tris' mom, Natalie."

"Natty!" says Max, pulling his childhood friend to her feet and straight into a boisterous hug. "I didn't see you there! How are you?"

"I'm well, Max, thank you. The kids were just telling me that they're married now. What a pleasant surprise," she says.

She waits, and I find myself frustrated by the Abnegation custom. Ask your questions, already! Gather some information. Satisfy your curiosity. No one here will scold you for being selfish.

Tris understands, and calmly offers her mother our love story. "We met during initiation, of course. Eric is the leader who oversees training. I hated him back then,"

Max laughs, and Tris looks at me shyly. I squeeze her a little closer as I interrupt. "I couldn't afford to be nice. I had initiates to toughen up, and I couldn't make friends and risk Jeanine using them as leverage against me."

Tris nods in understanding and continues the story. "Anyway, when I graduated I started leadership training under Eric. He had successfully taken Jeanine down, and we became friends. When I finished training-"

"-faster than anyone in faction history, and with the highest test score ever," I interrupt, knowing that Tris would never brag, and that proud mothers appreciate that kind of information.

"Yes, well," Tris stammers as she blushes adorably. "When I finished training, we started dating."

"You should have seen them flirting and making eyes at each other," Max interjects. "I thought he was never going to ask her out. Ah, young love. Reminded me of Carissa and I. You and Andrew were the same, back in Upper Levels, flirting over homework. To be young again…"

I jump in again, trying to recover the conversation and save my blushing mother-in-law. "I planned to propose on choosing day, the second anniversary of the day we met, but then Amity was attacked, and I found out I was being deployed. So I proposed that morning, and we decided to elope before I left."

"And you're just coming home today?" Natalie asks.

Tris and I both nod.

"Oh my," says Natalie, "I'm interrupting your reunion. I should go so the two of you can catch up."

Tris and I try to convince her to stay longer. After all, we will have each other every day, but visiting day is just once a year. But Natalie won't be dissuaded.

As we say our farewells, Natalie and Max share a quick hug, and I hear her whisper to him, "Take care of my kids, Maxie."

_My kids_. My heart swells with love and gratitude that she included me in that. From everything Tris has told me, her parents were great, and loving in their Abnegation way. To hear Natalie include me in her sentiment makes me feel loved and accepted, and that's no small feat considering that I eloped with her daughter without so much as introducing myself to her parents.

After another round of hugs, Natalie leaves the compound. Max tells me that Tris and I have the rest of the day off, but that I am to report to his office in the morning before I join Four and Tris at initiate training.

Tris and I walk arm-in-arm across the pit, looking for the duffle bag I dropped in my haste to be reunited with my wife. We're greeted by friends and well-wishers along the way, but eventually make it back to our apartment, where we lock ourselves in for the rest of the day and night.

.

The End


End file.
